New Life
by SunnyZim
Summary: Bella gazed into not one, but two pairs of deep brown eyes, wide and curious, with that slight squint that newborn babies have. When she had discovered that she was having twins, she had freaked out completely..." Sequel to "A Life Within". Jacob/Bella.


**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my one-shot "A Life Within", but you don't have to have read it, to understand or enjoy this:) Hope you enjoy and leave me a nice review at the end!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't WANT to own.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Life**

Bella gazed into not one, but _two _pairs of deep brown eyes, wide and curious, with that slight squint that newborn babies have. When she had discovered that she was having _twins_, she had freaked out completely, wondering how she was going to love them both equally, spend an equal amount of time with each and how _on earth _she was going to cope with being a new mother to two babies at once. Jacob of course had been over the moon. He had always wanted to be a father, and to become a father twice over in one day – well. He hadn't been able to contain his excitement and had immediately (after of course congratulating her and himself heartily) run out and phased in order to share the 'good news' with everyone. In fact, so Quil told her half-amused and half-annoyed some time later, he couldn't seem to shut up about what a 'stud' he was, to produce not one, but two little werewolf cubs in one try. When she heard this, she snorted and sweetly informed Jacob that if they were talking about studliness, she would win by far, as technically speaking, it was thanks to _her _biology_, _not his that they were having twins. Not surprisingly, his super werewolf hearing temporarily failed him at that moment. The rest of the pack, however, laughed uproariously and never let him live it down.

Bella smiled as she remembered the hilarity and mock fighting that followed, and reached down to brush her fingers lightly against the down-soft cheeks that belonged to the wide, staring eyes. It was funny remembering how scared she had been then, how useless she had felt, how she had feared that she would be a terrible mother and let everyone down. It was funny because the moment the two soft little creatures before her had been placed into her arms and had nestled instinctively closer to her, their little mouths searching eagerly for sustenance, all fear, all nervousness, all feelings of helplessness and _I don't know what to do, _disappeared. Literally evaporated into thin air like so much mist. And in their place came feelings of warmth, and love, and joy and _oh, this is so right._

A little hand reached up, and tiny fingers wrapped around her own, grasping tightly and warmly. Her heart swelled within her until she thought it would burst from sheer joy and she knew that her face was beaming with a grin so wide her jaws were starting to ache.

------------------

Jacob leaned against the door frame, watching his wife with their two babies. He knew that Bella had been worried about having twins; that she had been convinced that she would be a failure as a mother, but he had never doubted her. Bella never failed to surprise him with how she would rise to the occasion, and he had known all along that she would be a wonderful mother, a natural, just like his mother had been. Seeing her now with their little son and daughter he knew that his faith had not been misplaced. He had never seen her so happy before – she was literally glowing with in an inner light, her face splitting from ear to ear with a broad smile and her eyes shining softly as she gazed down at the products of their love for each other – the beautiful little beings that _they _had created. Jacob had always loved crafting things, creating beauty for both his own enjoyment and others. But as he looked at the little scene unfolding before him, he knew that nothing he had ever created with his hands could even come close to this in beauty. This, _this_,was a miracle.

------------------

Bella felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. She had been so absorbed in drinking in the perfection before her that she hadn't noticed Jacob come into the room until he was right behind her, pulling her back into himself. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, sighing with blissful contentment. After a few seconds, she opened them again to gaze up into the dark, fathomless eyes above her that were so similar to the ones she had been losing herself in a few moments before.

Jacob smiled down at her and whispered huskily, "Motherhood suits you, Bells. I've never seen you look so radiant, so _complete._"

Bella smiled softly back at him, letting her eyes speak the message that she couldn't put into words. Because she _was _complete. She felt fulfilled, satisfied, _whole. _The once aching gap in her had disappeared completely, closed over, filled in, _healed. _It wasn't as if it had just been stuffed with cotton wool and patched up, leaving a deformed bulge and an ugly scar as a reminder. It was _gone. _As if it had never been. And with one hand in each of her children's and her eyes fixed on her husband's, she knew without a doubt the reason why.

**A/N: So, what did you think?;)**


End file.
